


Lauriver Christmas style edits

by Greensirencanary



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greensirencanary/pseuds/Greensirencanary
Summary: So Lauriver Week Maybe over but I'm not done with my Christmas edits of my OTP.
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Roy Harper/Thea Queen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the lines were from the lauriver Holiday propmt created by @Ray_Writes and the black christmas hat was inspired by one of @Unusal_Raccoon stories .  
> Hope you like

This is a Lauriver Au with them Christmas Lyrics from  
All I want For Christmas- Mariah Carey  
Baby It's Cold Outside - Idina Menzel  
My only Wish- Britney Spears  
Hope you like.

Thea and Laurel tell Oliver and Roy that they have no choice in wearing the Santa Hats that they custom made for them. Oliver and Roy broodinly refuse but secretly are excited if only because of the gorgeous smiles that their girlfriends give in return 

Some Lauriver cuteness with some lyrics to baby it's cold outside 

Laurel Decides to stay and that leads to some lauriver cuteness, makeout and reacquainting with each other's bodies

Some Lauriver Adorableness with Lyrics from All I want for Christmas 

Lauriver in their Green Arrow & Black Canary costumes with Christmas Hats 

Cuteness with My only Wish lyrics

Oliver and Laurel celebrate having their family and friends together with them for a Christmas Party where they show their Appreciation by singing for them 


	2. Lauriver edit Christmas style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a story just some photo edits of lauriver Christmas style that didn't fit any of the themes for lauriver week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while preparing for lauriver week I made more edits that necessarily relevant and some of them didn't actually fit a theme I didn't want to just delete them so I saved them and decided to post after lauriver week was over. Hope you Enjoy

This is a Lauriver AU.   
During the Annual Christmas Gala hosted by the Queen's Oliver finally Decides to Stop Dancing Around and Playing Games with Laurel and to tell her how he really feels which leads to them getting back together. 

Lauriver and Theroy in santa Hats trying to come up with a charity.  
Frustrating themselves ( Oliver and Laurel) because they want it to be perfect.

Oliver and Laurel standing with proud looks on their face at the toy drive they've organized for the children of the glades. Thea and Roy stay back at the bunker to make keep an eye on the scanner to make sure nobody sabotages the event.   
After that the Green Arrow and Black Canary patrol their city to keep it safe while spreading the Christmas spirit with wearing their Santa Hats on patrol.

I know these aren't that great but still wanted to share anyway


	3. Lauriver Christmas Edits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isnt actually a story just show christmas style edits of lauriver

Merry Christmas to all my Lauriver followers/ Mutals.  
Made these while I was preparing for Laurver Week and Wanted to share.   
Lauriver with Lyrics from  
Mistloe - Justin Bieber   
All I Want For Christmas-.Mariah Carey

Hope you like these.  
Merry Christmas to All of You and here's hoping you have a great holiday. 

#LauriverAlwaysandForever


End file.
